


Incomprensioni generazionali

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [36]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Introspection, Lime, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Levi se lo immaginava benissimo durante il sesso, mentre perdeva la compostezza, con i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi azzurrissimi carichi di lussuria e voglia, mentre lo prendeva contro qualsiasi superficie senza troppe cerimonie e, una volta finito, lo riempiva di baci e sussurri, dolci moine di cui non aveva mai sentito prima il bisogno o la necessità.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Our place's name [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206678
Kudos: 5





	Incomprensioni generazionali

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laNill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/gifts).



> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla challenge " _[Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874)_ " indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/).  
>  **tabella:** semplice || **fiore:** #16. gladiolo || **prompt:** sono veramente sincero  
> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la _Six Fanfiction Challenge_.  
>  **prompt:** A deve chiedere a B di uscire per un appuntamento perché ha perso una scommessa

Quando era uscito dall'ufficio, non si era di certo aspettato di scontrarsi contro il corriere della zona, quello che portava i pacchi al suo piano – e non solo – quasi ogni giorno. D'altronde, lavorare in una grande azienda aveva quel tipo di prerogativa: il via vai perenne.  
Sapeva solo che si chiamava Levi e che aveva, almeno a giudicare dall'aspetto, all'incirca vent'anni. Lui, al contrario, aveva quasi quarant'anni e, sicuramente, l'idea che un uomo della sua età avesse anche solo _notato_ la presenza di un ragazzo tanto più giovane, non doveva essere poi così lusinghiera. Per fortuna nessuno sembrava averci fatto caso, anche perché le rare volte che era arrivato un pacco per lui, si erano sempre limitati a semplici convenevoli: un buongiorno, una firma, il pacco posato sulla sua scrivania e un saluto e un cenno della testa.  
Tutto lì, non c'era altro a cui appigliarsi.  
Eppure Erwin aspettava sempre con ansia il momento in cui il ragazzo avrebbe attraversato la soglia del suo ufficio, solo per vederne la figura snella, la bassa statura e i capelli scuri che quando era particolarmente di fretta, diventavano crespi.  
Quindi, di certo, ritrovarselo davanti all'orario in cui usciva dall'ufficio per tornare a casa era... _strano_. Così come lo era il fatto che sembrava proprio in attesa: lo stava aspettando? E per quale motivo? C'era un pacco dell'ultimo minuto?  
Levi non indossava la sua divisa grigia e verde, ma degli abiti casual e giovanili; un paio di jeans, delle scarpe da ginnastica e una deliziosa maglietta a mezze maniche che lasciava intravedere la pelle diafana delle braccia e i suoi muscoli discreti sulle stesse.  
«Buonasera.» lo salutò Erwin per primo, facendo un breve cenno del capo, pronto a proseguire per la sua strada; Levi non aveva ancora detto nulla, così aveva semplicemente presunto – come era logico – che la sensazione che aspettasse _lui_ non fosse altro che quello, una semplice illusione data dalla sua infatuazione.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò per qualche istante, ancora senza parole – lo sapeva, che era uno con poco da dire -, eppure gli rispose al saluto con un borbottio, qualcosa di infantile e altrettanto carino, tanto da far battere il suo cuore per qualche istante più velocemente. Non era arrossito, né aveva assunto un'espressione diversa: il corriere aveva sempre un'espressione imbronciata, ma allo stesso tempo insondabile, accompagnata dagli occhi più belli che Erwin avesse mai visto.  
Erano _nudi_. Puro argento di emozione, di chiarezza; esprimevano fastidio, noia, malessere... e in quel frangente, tuttavia, fu inevitabile per lui leggere dentro quelle iridi. Erano limpide come sempre, di un'insicurezza incomprensibile ai suoi occhi. Facendoci caso, in effetti, tutto della postura del ragazzo era in tensione e non per la considerevole differenza di altezza tra loro – che l'altro doveva aver solo intuito, dato che quando lo incontrava di alzava solo di poco, piegandosi più che altro in una posizione ingobbita verso di lui, sia per firmare che per recuperare la merce. E che in quella situazione, invece, lo faceva tendere verso l'alto per mantenere con lui un contatto visivo.  
«Dovrei chiederle una cosa.» la voce di Levi era bassa, di un tono tiepido, ma non intimorito: non aveva abbassato lo sguardo e, anche se si era appellato a lui in modo rispettoso, la sua postura aveva assunto una posizione più dritta, come se l'insicurezza che vi aveva letto solo pochi istanti prima non fosse mai esistita.  
«Questo sabato è libero?» la domanda ebbe, su Erwin, l'effetto di una bomba. Del tutto inaspettato, quasi sobbalzò sul posto, strabuzzando gli occhi azzurri e fissando lo sguardo, poi, sul ragazzo di fronte a sé, che non sembrava imbarazzato minimamente. «So che è improvviso, dato che è già venerdì sera, ma...» la frase lasciata in sospeso e lo sguardo appena distolto di lato, conquistarono totalmente Erwin. Se c'era stata anche una sola possibilità che rifiutasse, Levi le aveva schiacciate tutte con la maestria inconsapevole di cui si era reso artefice.  
«Credo di sì, ma... _perché?_ » la domanda era piuttosto lecita, in effetti, data in primis la loro differenza d'età, nonché il fatto che non avessero avuto chissà quali rapporti durante i due anni in cui Levi era diventato il corriere fisso della zona della sua azienda.  
Levi a quel punto parve indeciso, si morse l'interno della guancia in modo piuttosto evidente, qualcosa che Erwin non gli aveva mai visto fare – né aveva immaginato fosse da lui, in effetti – prima di tornare a guardarlo. «Perché ti trovo attraente e volevo chiederti di uscire.»  
Il cambio di registro passò quasi inosservato alla luce di quella nuova scoperta ed Erwin, senza poterne fare a meno, sorrise. Un sorriso ampio, gentile, che parve far arrossire il ragazzo mentre si scambiavano i numeri per l'indomani.  
  
Che razza di casino. Come aveva potuto lasciarsi incastrare in quel modo? Come?  
Era già abbastanza brutto aver bevuto e non ricordarsi nulla di quella dannata serata passata con Farlan e gli altri, ma che avesse scommesso? E che avesse _perso_? Quante probabilità c'erano?  
Aveva da biasimare solo se stesso e lo sapeva, tuttavia, ancora non si spiegava come quella volpe di Farlan fosse venuto a conoscenza di Erwin Smith, l'attraente colletto bianco che, da due anni a quella parte, occupava i suoi sogni e le sue fantasie masturbatorie. Si era premurato di non fare mai il suo nome, né di dare indizi su che lavoro facesse, su quanti anni avessero di differenza e, soprattutto, che lo “utilizzava” in modo piuttosto frequente come partner quando si masturbava. Non era una cosa di cui vantarsi e Farlan aveva la lingua troppo lunga.  
Era già abbastanza triste, per Levi, essersi invaghito di un uomo che aveva il doppio della sua età, senza entrare troppo nel dettaglio o parlare del fatto che la sua vita sessuale si era ridotta all'astinenza da quando lo aveva conosciuto perché nessuno reggeva il confronto con quell'uomo. Era un cazzo di raggio di sole: tutto sorrisi e gentilezze, parole pacate e sguardi caldi.  
Levi se lo immaginava benissimo durante il sesso, mentre perdeva la compostezza, con i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi azzurrissimi carichi di lussuria e _voglia_ , mentre lo prendeva contro qualsiasi superficie senza troppe cerimonie e, una volta finito, lo riempiva di baci e sussurri, dolci moine di cui non aveva mai sentito prima il bisogno o la necessità.  
Ecco che diamine gli aveva combinato quell'uomo, cosa ci aveva guadagnato dalla sua attrazione per lui. Il peggio era che gli sarebbe piaciuto anche se lo avesse coccolato e vezzeggiato durante il sesso; diamine, gli sarebbe piaciuto fintanto fosse stato _lui_ a scoparlo!  
La scommessa persa gli aveva fatto “guadagnare” l'onore di chiedergli un appuntamento, cosa che era stata a dir poco comica, dato che sicuramente l'uomo non lo aveva preso minimamente sul serio, non dopo il suo agguato post-lavorativo. Certo, aveva sorriso come sempre una volta che si era spiegato, quando gli aveva detto di trovarlo attraente... ma probabilmente lo aveva fatto solo perché imbarazzato o, forse, semplicemente lusingato. Chi poteva dirlo?  
Eppure aveva accettato di scambiare con lui il numero di telefono e di mettersi d'accordo per l'uscita. _Un casino_ , appunto.  
«Potremmo andare al cinema.» propose l'uomo. Per il momento si erano limitati a passeggiare lungo la via principale, cosa che più che due a un appuntamento, lo faceva sentire un ragazzino con un genitore e, la cosa, non andava bene per nulla. Il cinema avrebbe potuto migliore le cose? Non lo sapeva con certezza... ma magari ci sarebbe scappata una pomiciata? Erwin Smith sembrava così serio e posato, che probabilmente, non lo avrebbe fatto in un luogo pubblico. Levi era riservato, ma l'idea di baciarsi con un po' – un bel po' – di lingua e qualche palpata, al buio e in fondo alla sala, non lo disturbava più di tanto, anzi.  
«Perché no.» rispose a propria volta, in quell'impeto di ottimismo. Sarebbe riuscito a ottenere qualcosa da tutta quell'umiliazione, anche perché _voleva_ che fosse valso a qualcosa: non sapeva se Erwin lo trovasse attraente, né se l'idea di rotolarsi un po' tra le coperte con un ragazzino lo attirasse... ma che importava? Ormai aveva fatto il primo passo, il resto lo avrebbe preso come veniva – dandogli una spinta qua e là, magari.  
Il cinema non era troppo affollato e, dato che non aveva gusti difficili, gli andò bene il film thriller che scelse Erwin; per sua fortuna, i loro posti erano in una delle ultime file e non avevano nessuno alle spalle, né tantomeno di fianco. Un'occasione perfetta, per studiare le reazioni dell'uomo.  
Una delle fantasie più ricorrenti di Levi era, senza dubbio, quella di far cedere compostezza al suo partner; era una cosa abbastanza comune, visto che l'idea di un uomo più grande che cedeva ai suoi istinti e si lasciava sedurre da un ragazzo giovane aveva il suo fascino in ogni contesto possibile.  
Levi non era un puritano, né un verginello. Aveva avuto una buona dose di esperienze malgrado la sua giovane età, abbastanza da sapere che non sempre il sesso era soddisfacente come magari le premesse avrebbero potuto lasciar intendere. Non sapeva se con Erwin valesse quella regola, ma il fatto che ci avesse creato diverse fantasie intorno, faceva partire l'uomo in una posizione di svantaggio circa la sua prestanza e Levi avantaggiato perché lo aveva approcciato – nella sua fantasia – abbastanza volte da non sentirsi come l'idiota che era stato sotto al suo ufficio, quando lo aveva invitato a uscire come un cazzo di adolescente.  
Così gli era venuto abbastanza naturale appoggiare la mano sul suo ginocchio una volta che le luci si erano spente, guardandolo poi di sottecchi mentre attendeva una reazione alla sua prima mossa. Cosa che avvenne in pochi istanti, in effetti, dato che la mano grande di Erwin si posò sulla sua, coprendola e sfiorandolo tra il suo pollice e l'indice, in una carezza gentile, ma che gli fece salire i brividi lungo la schiena.  
  
La sua idea non era stata quella di cedere alla prima avance: sapeva di essere un uomo adulto, di avere, presumibilmente, il fascino – o almeno lo sperava in quel caso – maturo agli occhi di chi era uscito da poco dal periodo adolescenziale. Così, il suo discorso mentale circa il non fare la figura dell'uomo arrapato, sembrava essere stata una buona idea... almeno finché Levi non lo aveva toccato _e guardato_.  
Sembrava stupido, ma era riuscito a percepire il suo sguardo grigio anche nell'ombra della sala e, accidenti, la sua mano era piccola, con le dita affusolate e dalla presa salda, ma non ferrea. Un toccasana per il suo ego, che rispose in modo del tutto inappropriato – e non per la mano che aveva ben pensato di mettere sopra quella fresca di Levi.  
Sentì Levi irrigidirsi appena, ma malgrado il suo iniziale timore, quello lasciò la presa sul suo ginocchio per provare a risalire sulla sua gamba, avvolta in dei leggeri pantaloni di cui, al momento, neppure ricordava il colore tanto era concentrato su quella mano. Arrivato nel punto dove la gamba si univa al resto del suo corpo, si fermò, le dita all'interno della sua coscia.  
Forse si mossero insieme, perché Erwin lo afferrò per il polso, ma Levi si lasciò trascinare in modo docile – e quasi calcolato – su di lui. Era scomoda, la posizione, ma nessuno dei due parve farci troppo caso mentre andavano subito al dunque. O meglio, alla prima base, scambiandosi un bacio sulle labbra.  
Gli occhi chiusi di Erwin fremettero, mentre teneva ancora il polso di Levi tra le dita; era sottile e liscio, tiepido probabilmente a causa della situazione – anche lui si stava decisamente scaldando. Lo rilasciò poco dopo, solo per avere modo di toccargli i fianchi stretti, ma non gracili. Erano solidi e magri.  
Sotto quel tocco, Levi parve fremere, respirando più pesantemente, tanto che Erwin preferì concludere il bacio per controllare. «Ehi... tutto bene?»  
Il silenzio che ne seguì lo spaventò un po'; non vedeva bene il viso di Levi, che appariva in controluce a causa dello schermo che sì, Levi non era abbastanza alto da coprire neppure in quella posizione, ma che comunque regalava nella loro direzione un po' di chiaro, abbastanza perché Erwin vedesse il riflesso scuro sui capelli neri del più giovane.  
«Mai stato meglio.» rispose infine Levi, la voce leggermente bassa e il respiro più lento. «Hai le mani grandi.» sussurrò poi, mentre si allungava a baciargli il collo, donandogli una scossa fino al sesso per la voluta implicazione che sembrava voler sottolineare. «Già.»  
Rise piano, di una breve ilarità, Erwin, prima di tornare a ciò che lo aveva catturato fino a poco prima ed esplorare. Levi aveva saggiamente deciso di baciarlo, tenendo le loro bocche impegnate – e le loro lingue, mentre soffocavano i sospiri, malgrado il film avesse un volume abbastanza alto da coprire qualunque rumore, a meno che non avessero deciso di dare proprio spettacolo.  
Levi aveva un corpo sottile, proprio come se lo era sempre immaginato. I muscoli formati, le spalle spigolose e la pelle liscia; non era in nessun punto gracile, era decisamente mascolino e con il corpo ben piantato. Il paragone con il suo fisico non era minimamente fattibile, dato che Erwin era nato ampio e di corporatura larga, ma non se ne dispiaceva: non era uno sportivo, sebbene si curasse in modo salutare, dunque non avrebbe mai sperato di ottenere un fisico pompato o altro e l'altezza, per sua fortuna, era una caratteristica innata.  
Non aveva sperato di pomiciare al cinema – o forse un pochino sì -, ma quando il film finì, lui e Levi, sebbene fossero tornati ai loro posti, erano decisamente accaldati e lui si sentiva decisamente bene.  
E si sentì ancora meglio quando, una volta fuori dalla sala, Levi accettò di andare a fare un aperitivo insieme, dato che non era ancora l'ora di cena. Il locale era piccolo, così come i tavolini e le sedie erano decisamente scomode, ma Erwin si sentiva felice.  
Almeno finché Levi, dopo che ebbero portato loro le ordinazioni e un tagliere di stuzzichini, non parlò. «Ho una cosa da confessare.»  
Erwin, che stava cercando di addentare un crostino con olio e pezzettini di pomodoro senza fare un disastro, sollevò lo sguardo interrogativo. «Che cosa?»  
«La verità è... ti ho chiesto di uscire perché ho fatto un gioco stupido con un mio amico l'altra sera.» le parole, in effetti, colpirono Erwin nel profondo, nella piena consapevolezza che, probabilmente, era stato... stupido, a credere alla possibilità di poter avere una chance con Levi.  
D'altra parte, non era che un ragazzino spinto da motivazioni passeggere, da attrazioni momentanee. Non era neppure complicato chiedersi _come_ avesse potuto fare un passo verso di lui all'interno della sala buia, perché lui stesso aveva avuto vent'anni e sapeva bene com'era avere gli ormoni che ribollivano perennemente.  
Posò il crostino sul tovagliolo davanti a sé, lo sguardo che aveva rifuggito Levi fin da quando le parole che aveva detto si erano sedimentate nella sua mente. Per un attimo, un breve e luminoso istante, aveva pensato più con il cuore che con la testa – cosa che, in fin dei conti, gli era rimasta nonostante l'età. Era un romantico, credeva più nelle decisioni di cuore, che non a quelle della logica per quanto riguardava i sentimenti.  
«Capisco.» rispose dopo attimi che, almeno a lui, erano apparsi fin troppo dilatati nel tempo, ma che presumibilmente non erano stati che pochi secondi di vuoto.  
  
Levi si sentiva colpevole, era stato quello il motivo che lo aveva spinto a _confessare_. Aveva creduto che Erwin gli avrebbe sorriso, ironizzando sul fatto che quello scherzo era servito a far trovare a entrambi qualcosa di buono, ma non era stato così.  
Aveva percepito all'istante che Erwin non aveva appreso in modo ironico la cosa, né dal punto di vista giusto; avrebbe voluto spiegare, ma in parte si chiedeva se quello non fosse un segno. L'ultimo, che gli intimava di fare un passo indietro prima di ferirsi, perché quell'infatuazione non era salutare né per lui né per l'uomo – perché era abbastanza palese che Erwin lo trovasse attraente. Forse lo era perché aveva la metà dei suoi anni, forse perché era in astinenza... che importava? Levi avrebbe voluto ignorare ogni reticenza sulla faccenda e buttarsi a capofitto, come era nella logica delle cose. Ma come avrebbe potuto? Come, se non sembrava aver detto la cosa giusta, nel modo giusto, e in quel momento non sapeva neppure come spiegarsi in modo da farla risultare una cosa divertente? Ormai il momento era perso e Levi non era mai stato bravo con le persone.  
Osservò Erwin evitare il suo sguardo, mentre lo fissava sul crostino che aveva avuto in mente di mangiare fino a pochi istanti prima e che, le sue parole, gli avevano rubato. «In realtà non ricordo molto della cosa, solo che mi sfotteva perché sei più grande.» sussurrò; non sapeva bene come rimediare, cosa che lo rendeva inquieto e allo stesso tempo irritabile: perché era così complicato?  
«Gli hai parlato di me?» la domanda avrebbe dovuto avere un tono diverso, alle orecchie di Levi parve sbagliato, ma Erwin non lo guardava e lui non aveva modo di capire come si sentisse davvero a riguardo. «Non proprio. Sapeva che c'era qualcuno che mi interessava, tutto qui. Poi ha fatto in modo che perdessi, probabilmente mentre ero brillo, a qualche gioco matematico.» non era mai stato bravo con i numeri e Farlan, che lavorava con quelli ogni giorno, non perdeva occasione per approfittarsene quando voleva qualcosa. Il che, spesso, coincideva con il metterlo in una situazione in cui, normalmente, non si sarebbe mai buttato senza una spinta.  
«Quindi come penitenza ti ha chiesto di provarci con me?» ancora una volta il tono era strano, ma Levi aveva smesso di cercare una logica dove, evidentemente, non l'avrebbe trovata e si lasciò trascinare dalla corrente. «Sì. Cioè... mi ha detto che dovevo invitarti a uscire insieme. Non di pomiciare al cinema o... dirti che ti trovavo figo.» fu con sollievo che sentì una risata a singhiozzo, mentre vedeva Erwin portarsi una mano alla bocca. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma aveva indubbiamente riso. «Che c'è?»  
Erwin riaprì gli occhi, stavolta fissandoli nei suoi. Qualcosa, in quelle iridi di puro cielo, gli fece mancare il battito anche nella penombra che cominciava a intravedersi con l'avvicinarsi del tramonto. «“ _Figo”_ è... un po' troppo antiquato, non credi?»  
«... stai dicendo che uso parole _da vecchio_?» Levi assottigliò lo sguardo, ma sentiva il peso del petto che evaporava, alla consapevolezza che sì, era riuscito a superare _l'ostacolo_. E ci era riuscito perché era stato sincero fino in fondo.  
«Sto dicendo che non riesco a credere che ancora usino _figo_ per definire una persona attraente fisicamente.» Levi sbuffò, distogliendo lo sguardo, ma intravedendo Erwin tornare al crostino abbandonato. «Non volevo essere volgare, d'accordo? Definirti “ _scopabile”_ sarebbe stato... troppo poco.» brontolò. Anche se aveva evitato la granata, non vedeva l'ora di chiudere il discorso, sapeva che in qualche modo si sarebbe reso ridicolo, se avessero continuato.  
«Davvero?» non si era aspettato una domanda con il tono serio, così voltò lentamente lo sguardo verso Erwin, trovandolo attento verso di sé. «Già. Io-»  
«Allora tutto a posto. Sai, non sono da toccata e fuga.» Erwin era così gentile, che Levi si sentì stupido per aver anche solo dubitato e, mentre lo vedeva sorridere, aggiunse anche lui: «Già, nemmeno io.»


End file.
